


I Don’t Want to End Up Like Romeo and Juliet

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Pullstring Kink, Rebound, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, caught feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie falls in love for Woody after going to Woody for comfort after she and Buzz break up.





	I Don’t Want to End Up Like Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Buzz and Jessie's relationship takes a turn for the worst and is broken off. Jessie goes to Woody as a rebound but instead ends up truly falling for him. Woody doesn't know what to make of the situation but he doesn't want to antagonize Buzz in any case."

He had noticed that they had been rocky for the past few weeks, but figured that they would get through it and come out stronger. He was wrong. 

He figured out he was wrong when one night, when Bonnie was not home, she came to him. She merely whispered in a soft, but miserable voice, “Buzz and I are over, Woody.” Soon afterwards, she had straddled him, kissing him, and he kissed her in return, wrapping their soft arms around each other, their hats falling away from their heads… everything else was hazy after that, at least until he realized that she lay sated in his arms. 

He had slept with her. And, it was not only that, but he slept with her so soon after she broke up with Buzz. Buzz was still in her mind. As he tried to recount that encounter between himself and Jessie, he eventually found something that bothered him about it. When she had finally come, she did whisper Woody’s name amongst the other sounds that came from her; however, at some point, during the act, she had called out Buzz’s name. 

He was not going to have sex with her again. He shouldn’t. Buzz was his best friend, and that simply was not right. To take his former girl so soon after the relationship had ceased? 

After that first act, he told her, “You know, this can’t happen again.”

“Why?” Jessie asked. “You didn’t like it? I rather liked it.”

“That wasn’t the point, Jess. You weren’t even over Buzz yet. Hell, you said his name at one point.”

“Didn’t I say your name at the end, though?”

He nodded. But that was not the point. “Jessie, Buzz has been one of my best friends for more than ten years. I have done him wrong. I shouldn’t do this behind his back.”

“What, you need his permission to have sex with me? He doesn’t have that power. That still belongs to me, even if Buzz and I were once lovers.” 

He knew she was right.

Of course, even though he had told her that they weren’t going to have sex anymore, they still did. Jessie knew she wasn’t doing it to spite Buzz, because she still thought well of him, the romantic relationship simply just did not work out between them. It was not comfort, like that first time, where she just wanted to be comforted and the comfort had turned ended up being sex. She enjoyed Woody’s company. And she did not compare them in terms of sexual prowess; that did not matter. Jessie thought highly of Buzz and Woody, as they both were her friends and she loved both on some level.

Woody had permitted the sexual relationship to continue but on the stipulation that Buzz did not have awareness of this. If they were to have sexual relations, it had to happen outside of Bonnie’s room or at night. He did not want to hurt or anger Buzz, and Jessie agreed, feeling the same way. 

He was sure that Buzz had no idea. They tried to keep it to themselves. Of course, other toys of the room found out about the liaisons on their own. Not checking the window ledge before using a room and Chuckles knew. Mrs. Potato Head knew because Jessie had confessed to her, apparently needing to tell somebody. Mr. Pricklepants and Dolly figured it out from the way they acted around one another. Woody thought they had acted the same, but apparently, the way Jessie looked at him was not the same way she looked at him when they joined Bonnie’s toys, and they knew. Pricklepants advised them to come clean and be open about their relationship “or else, thou will have an end such as Juliet and her Romeo.” Woody did not know aside from those four (or rather, five because Mrs. Potato Head had told her husband, of course!) who else knew. And was not going to ask.

“Almost, almost,” she whispered, eye closed, back arching, his hands touching her pull-string ring oh-so-perfectly, until… she finally gasped “Woody!” and stilled. 

Afterwards, they lay next to each other on the floor of the living room, perfectly satisfied. 

And then she said something that surprised him, “I love you.”

He looked her and said, “I know you do.”

She knew that he meant “I know you love me the way our family loves each other.” as soon as he said it.

“No,” she said. She pulled herself up and sat up, crossing her legs, and looked at him. When she did this, he pulled himself up, his hands on the floor, holding himself up, and looked at her.

“Woody, I’m in love with you.” She gave a little gasp before she continued on: “I cannot wait to spend time alone with you. And this is not about the sex. That’s enjoyable, yes, but I just want to be with you, and not worry about what anyone else thinks. Getting to be alone with you right now is the best part of my day.”

He pulled her into a hug, understanding, softly expressing to her that he loved her that way, too.

Her head against his chest, she whispered, “I don’t want to end up like Romeo and Juliet, Woody.” 

That darn hedgehog and his love of Shakespeare. “We won’t,” Woody whispered back, kissing her head. 

“Let’s just tell Buzz, and be honest. Hopefully no one has told him, yet.”

He drew a large intake of breath, causing her to pull away, and then he sighed, and said, “Fine.” 

When they got back to Bonnie’s room, holding hands, they found Buzz with Pricklepants, working on fixing up a cardboard stage, Pricklepants noticed their hands first, and Woody gave him a tip of the hat with his free hand, and a curt nod and he excused himself. 

Buzz listened while they explained how over the past few weeks, after Jessie and him had become defunct, the two had become secret lovers with some of the other toys knowing, and had decided to protect his feelings and to keep it from him. But, they could not anymore, as they both wanted to be truthful and had fallen for one another. 

Woody had expected Buzz to estrange himself from Jessie and himself, as that would have been the (while unreasonable) predictable thing to do. He did not even get angry. He was disappointed that they would feel the need to hide from him.

“Woody, Jessie: you two are my dear friends and family. I love you. And if this is what makes you happy, then I want you to be happy.”

“You win, Buttercup. Of course, he’d say something like that,” Hamm could be heard saying.


End file.
